The Ninja and the Shikon
by MangaFreak15
Summary: InuxNaru crossover. Team Seven happens upon the Inu-tachi as they fight against Orochimaru. What is their purpose and why are they here? And just who is Naraku? ItaKag one-sided SasuKag NejiKag NaruKag


**Hey guys, I'm back. Tell me what you think through a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_ or _Naruto_**

**Warning: There will be swearing and some mild violence**

**Reminder: Please do not flame me. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Pairings: ItaKag**

**One-sided: SasuKag NejiKag NaruKag**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Strangers**

* * *

Trees rushed by in a blur as four figures were seen leaping from branch to branch, camouflaging with the foliage so as not to be detected. "Kakashi-sensei, they are up ahead," the pink-haired kunoichi informed the leader of their ninja team.

"Let's hurry then," he said, pressing them forward.

Five minutes later they entered a large clearing in which Konoha's greatest enemy, Orochimaru, was battling against six strangers and winning. The ninja watched in surprise when the weird, white-haired man wearing a red haori and hakamas raised his huge, fang-like sword and brought it down to the ground, yelling, "KAZE NO KIZU!!"

Orochimaru swiftly dodged the destructive yellow streaks and sped through a few hand seals, before biting his thumb and drawing a red line down his arm. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he said, slamming his palm on the ground.

**"Orochimaru, you better have a good reason for summoning me here! I demand three-hundred sacrifices after this!"** Manda hissed as he tried to glare at his summoner.

"Your wish will be my command if you take care of those nuisances," the snake man said, gesturing to the six strangers.

**"Tch, I should eat **_**you**_** next time!"** Manda said angrily as he turned to attack them.

The girl in a white and green sailor suit with an extreme short mini-skirt notched an arrow to her short red bow and fired. All the ninja were surprised to see a bright pink light envelope the arrow as it sped towards Manda.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" A wall of earth rose in front of the arrow, successfully stopping its journey.

All the strangers gasped. The man in black and purple robes stepped forward unwrapping the beads around his left wrist. "Kazaana!" he roared, flinging his left hand out.

Orochimaru frowned as a strong wind came from the black void in the man's hand. The ninja used chakra to stick to the ground, so they weren't sucked into the black hole of nothingness.

An eternity seemed to pass by before the man put the beads back on. The ninja decided it would be a good idea to intervene now.

The strangers looked up sharply when they jumped in. "Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted, crossing his fingers and making the Bunshin seal. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Kakashi maneuvered behind Orochimaru as he dealt with Naruto's clones. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, using his left hand to form the deadly Chidori. Orochimaru struck all of Naruto's clones down and knocked Sakura off her feet as she moved to punch him.

Sasuke moved in as Kakashi held Orochimaru fast from behind. "Chidori!" he roared, driving the lightning attack through the snake sannin's chest. However Orochimaru turned into mud, slipping through Kakashi's grip.

Manda struck the ground so that it shook, hissing angrily. He attempted to eat a few of the strangers, but that resulted in being attacked by the huge fang, which flung hard spears of diamond at him. "KONGOUSOUHA!" the white-haired dog-eared man yelled.

Naruto winced as a couple of the spears skewered him too. The girl in the white and green clothing saw this and immediately reprimanded the man, "INUYASHA! You hurt the blonde boy!"

"Who cares? He's a ninja, Kagome, didn't you seem him make those clones of himself?" the man said, annoyed. "Besides, he reeks of fox demon."

Naruto paled. He quickly ran over to them and hissed, "Don't say that out loud! It's a forbidden secret!"

The man laughed. "Oi, Kagome, I know you can sense the demonic energy from his stomach," he said, punching the kid on the head.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

"Sakura!"

The yell of panic brought them back to their senses. Orochimaru had appeared out of nowhere and drove through Sakura's stomach with the Kusanagi sword hidden in his body. He then pulled the sword out and slash down across her torso. She screamed in pain, falling to the ground oozing blood. Sasuke's Sharingan spun wildly in anger when he saw his teammate get injured. (A/N: this is NOT SasuSaku)

Swiftly running through hand seals, he brought his fingers to his mouth and breathed fire, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Orochimaru dodged the massive fireball. He laughed evilly as he flung his arm towards them, "Kibatsu Hebi no Jutsu!"

Snakes poured out of his sleeves, attacking both the strangers and the Konoha ninja. Naruto growled as he evaded the deadly reptiles. He created a clone to help him with the Rasengan and moved behind Orochimaru.

"RASENGAN!" he yelled, pushing the chakra sphere into Orochimaru's back.

The snake man went spinning through the air and crashed through several trees with a sickening crunch. But to everyone's dismay, that Orochimaru poofed away and left a log in his place.

"Kukuku, you have grown strong indeed, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru chuckled. "But now is not the time to play. We shall meet again." With that final statement, Orochimaru disappeared.

Sakura coughed, placing a hand to her abdomen, "Ninpou: Eisei Taisha!"

A light green chakra filtered out of her body and covered her in it, healing all her wounds quickly, although she had a bit of light scarring. With a sigh of relief, she stood up, though she winced a little, and walked over to her exhausted teammates.

She knelt down next to Naruto and examined his wounds. "They're not too bad," she confirmed. The light green chakra flowed over Naruto's injuries, healing them in an instant.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, Sakura!" he said.

Kakashi smiled fondly at them from behind his mask. _They sure have grown,_ he thought, remembering the little brats they used to be.

"Feh, now that the snake is out of the way, we can deal with them!" the white-haired dog man growled.

The girl in the black exterminator outfit sighed and whacked the back of her companion's head with her large boomerang, "Inuyasha, they helped us fight that man. Instead of thinking about hacking them to bits, why don't we go with them in order to find out where we are? Naraku sent us here, if you can remember."

The man snorted, but sheathed his sword. He turned to Kakashi and said demandingly, "You! Take us to your village or else!" He showed them his claws.

The ninja finally got a good look at him. Blazing eyes of amber, with slits for pupils, long white hair that reached down to his waist, small canine fangs, sharp claws, a bright red haori and hakamas, a sword, and two white furry appendages sitting atop his head.

"Not to be rude . . ." Sakura said slowly, ". . . but what are you?"

"WHAT?! I dare you to say that again!" the man yelled. "I'm a hanyou, got a problem with that?!"

Naruto looked uneasy. _Kyuubi, there are people who are actually half-demon?_

_**Yes, there are. Some demons in our world fell in love with humans, actually taking our humanoid forms in order to court them. Thus, half-demons were born into the world. I think I recognize that young man, kit. His name is Inuyasha, and he is the son of the great ruler of the West, Inu no Taishou.**_

_Weirdo._

". . . to . . ."

". . . ruto . . ."

"NARUTO!!!!"

"Huh? What? Where's the flying ramen? Did someone attack? Duck!" Naruto yelled randomly as he came back to reality after Sakura screamed into his ear.

Everybody stared at him oddly. "There's no one attacking, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "And for the record, I think ramen doesn't . . . fly."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I spaced out there for a sec," he said. "Well, let's go back to Konoha."

"Wait, Naruto, I want to ask these people some questions first," the silver-haired jounin said, walking towards the strangers.

Inuyasha bared his teeth at the man, but Kakashi ignored him and walked over to Kagome. "Hello there, young lady, may I ask what you are doing around these parts?" he asked.

"Well, first, let me introduce them," Kagome said, turning to the rest of the group. "I'm Kagome, she's Sango, that PERVERT is Miroku – " she said the word _pervert_ with extra emphasis complete with an ominously dark aura, which had Kakashi inwardly gulping "– he's Shippo, my adopted son, and he is Inuyasha."

"Right then, my name is Hatake Kakashi. My team and I will be taking you back to our village for a bit of reconnaissance," Kakashi said.

"We ain't going anywhere until we find that damn Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled, gripping his sword hilt.

"Sit."

"WAAAAGH!"

"Inuyasha, let's just go, please," Kagome pleaded. "They aren't here to hurt us."

Inuyasha, when he got out of his "sit" crater, snorted, "You're TOO trusting, Kagome."

The ninja had already turned around and started walking. Naruto glanced back once and called, "Oi, you coming?"

The strangers looked at each other, then to the retreating ninja group. They quickly followed behind.

* * *

**Translations**

Kaze no Kizu – Scar of the Wind

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Jutsu

Doton: Doryuheki – Earth Style: Earth Wall

Kazaana – Wind Tunnel

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Jutsu

Chidori – 1000 Birds

Kongousouha – Adamant Barrage

Kusanagi – Grass Cutter

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu

Kibatsu Hebi no Jutsu – Striking Snake Jutsu

Rasengan – Spiral Chakra Sphere

Ninpou: Eisei Taisha – Secret Art: Medical Regeneration

Sensei – Teacher

Usuratonkachi – Idiot/Dobe

Hanyou – Half-demon

* * *

**Hey guys, I know I deleted the old 2006 version of this story today, but hopefully this one is a lot better. For those of you who didn't know the old version, please feel free to comment on this chapter. Updates will be INFREQUENT, as I am working solely on _Kagome-sensei_ right now. Thanks for your time.**

**Ja!**

**MangaFreak15**

* * *


End file.
